Una Tarde Más
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Diez años después de haber tenido una especial exclusiva con Genzo Wakabayashi, la periodista mexicana Lily Del Valle regresa a Alemania para cubrir el reportaje de la celebración de los Campeones del Mundo, en donde tendrá una tercera y última oportunidad para corregir los errores del pasado. Continuación de "Una Noche Más" y "Un Día Más". Genzo x Lily.
1. PARTE UNO

**Una Tarde Más.**

**Primera Parte. **

Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me dirigí a alguien de una manera tan personal y directa, por lo que no sé exactamente cómo presentarme; puede que para algunos yo sea una vieja conocida, mientras que para otros, lo primero que pensarán al leerme será: ¿Y ésta quién es? Bien, supongo entonces que debo comenzar por donde todo mundo empieza, es decir, por el principio. Soy Lily Del Valle, tengo 33 años, vivo en Barcelona, España, y soy reportera deportiva del periódico español _"Tiro de Esquina"_. No sé si aún haya alguien que me recuerde, hace diez años escribí dos novelas cortas disfrazadas de artículos, _"Una Noche Más"_ y _"Un Día Más",_ en donde narré la experiencia que tuve en Alemania, y su posterior continuación en México, al lado del portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi, una especie de cuento de hadas de la era moderna, con todo y final feliz. O al menos eso fue lo que di a entender en el epílogo de mi última historia. (¡Increíble lo que una bonita historia de amor de la era postmoderna, con un famoso como protagonista, puede causar en las ventas de cualquier periódico!). Sea como fuere, quizás los lectores más jóvenes sólo recuerden que, alguna vez, escucharon mi nombre en algún reportaje que hablaba de las novias y esposas de los futbolistas más famosos, reportaje en donde habrán leído que yo, Lily Del Valle, _era _la pareja del guardameta estrella del Japón y, hasta hace unos cuantos años, esto era verdad, pero la vida suele dar muchas vueltas y ahora la situación es diferente.

Para comenzar, diré que esta tercera entrega es diferente; mientras que mis dos reportajes previos fueron escritos a modo de historias (o mejor dicho, de pésimos guiones telenovelescos), esto será narrado de la misma manera en la que una escritora frustrada cuenta sus peripecias en un blog, es decir, como un soliloquio patético y deprimente. Los años pasan y la gente cambia, eso ya todo mundo lo sabe, y me siento más cómoda narrando hechos que haciendo guiones, aunque quién sabe, quizás termine regresando a mis viejas mañas, dicen que el hombre es un animal de costumbres, y tengo que admitir que yo soy bien animal.

Ya sé, los que me reconocen van a sorprenderse cuando sepan que estoy viviendo en España, considerando que muy probablemente la última vez que supieron sobre mí, yo me encontraba en Alemania con Genzo Wakabayashi y nuestro único hijo hasta el momento, Daisuke, trabajando para _Sport Heute_, la versión alemana de _Deportes Hoy. _Hasta hace algunos años, los tabloides deportivos aún gastaban su tiempo en hablar de la pareja de uno de los mejores porteros que han existido desde que el fútbol se llama fútbol, es decir, de Genzo Wakabayashi y de mí, y la mayoría de las personas que leían estos reportajes tenían la idea de que la vida es color de rosa, y que Genzo y yo éramos una pareja estable y feliz. ¿Realmente habrá alguien que se crea que existen los "y vivieron felices para siempre"? Supongo que sí, de lo contrario estas revistas no venderían ni un número.

Pues bien, estoy aquí, en otro país y diez años después de mi primera historia para decirles que los Beatles se equivocaron y que "no sólo se necesita amor".

Recapitulando con respecto a mis dos reportajes previos, ya que diez años son toda una vida y lo que pasó hace un mes se convierte en historia olvidada el día de mañana, soy una reportera deportiva de nacionalidad mexicana que tuvo sus inicios en la revista _Deportes Hoy¸_ cuya sede principal se encuentra en la Ciudad de México; en aquél entonces (estamos hablando ya de hace diez años, cuando yo tenía 22, a punto de cumplir los 23), mi jefe me pidió que viajase a Alemania para hacer un reportaje sobre Genzo Wakabayashi, quien por esas fechas había sido nombrado como el mejor portero de Europa. En dicho viaje, aparte de entrevistar al siempre escurridizo Genzo, ampliamente conocido por su renuencia a dar conferencias, no se sabía si por timidez o por altanería (hoy puedo afirmarles que él no concede muchas entrevistas porque es un hombre extremadamente reservado), tuvimos sexo en una noche en donde descubrí que Genzo también tiene un corazón, y después, para incrementar el desastre, me enamoré perdidamente de él; la tragedia no fue que Genzo no me correspondiera y que me quisiera sólo para una noche, como podría pensarse dado que ni él ni yo nos conocíamos en ese entonces, no, la tragedia fue que, al parecer, a él le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, es decir, que se enamoró de mí.

El problema vino cuando yo caí en la cuenta de que ambos teníamos carreras diferentes, sueños diferentes y metas diferentes, entre las cuales no se incluía el tener una pareja, y mucho menos una pareja extranjera que vive no sólo en otro país sino también en otro continente, para acabarla de amolar. Además, seamos sinceros, nadie se enamora en tres días, a menos que seas una princesa de cuento de hadas y pretendas creerte que ese príncipe encantado que se te apareció de la nada será el hombre de tu vida, porque no te fijarás en sus defectos ni en que su vida no compagina con la tuya. Eso tal vez podría funcionar para el tipo de mujer cuyo único sueño en la vida es tener un marido, al que está dispuesto a seguir hasta el fin del mundo, sacrificando sus propios deseos y anhelos. Pero no para mí, porque yo no soy así.

De tal manera que, por más que mi corazón de mujer no deseaba dejar escapar ese sentimiento, mi cerebro de profesionista no estaba dispuesto a tirar a la basura todo aquello por lo que había estado peleando durante años, así que, tras haber conseguido la entrevista de mi vida, la que habría de "lanzar al estrellato" a mi carrera como reportera deportiva, regresé a México sin despedirme de Genzo, sin avisar que me iba y sin darle la oportunidad a que él abriera la boca para dar una opinión sobre este tema. ¿Para qué? Si yo ya había decidido que lo mejor para los dos era que cada quien siguiera su camino. ¿Cierto?

Falso. No contaba yo con que Genzo Wakabayashi, aparte de ser un hombre terriblemente terco y determinado a salirse con la suya, también tiene voz y voto propios, por lo que no estuvo conforme con mi decisión y, muy a mi pesar, él fue a buscarme a México. Siempre me pregunté qué habría sido de nosotros si Genzo no le hubiese hecho caso a sus impulsos, si en vez de actuar contrario a sus costumbres se hubiese limitado a continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido, dejándome en el olvido. Bueno, una cosa es segura, y es que yo no tendría ahora un hijo (porque, como consecuencia de ese viaje a México, en donde Genzo afirmó sentir por mí lo mismo que yo siento por él, quedé embarazada de mi primer y único hijo, hasta el momento), y cuando llego a este punto siempre me contengo y dejo de preguntarme qué habría pasado porque, sin lugar a dudas, Daisuke es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Punto final, no hay discusión.

(Sin embargo, también es egoísta de mi parte el sentirme feliz por haber traído al mundo a un niño que no ha podido conocer lo que es tener un hogar estable, con un papá y una mamá que lo alimenten, que lo cuiden, que lo lleven y lo traigan de la escuela y de sus partidos de fútbol, en vez de un padre futbolista al que rara vez ve porque siempre anda en algún juego/torneo/evento importante y una madre que viaja constantemente para cubrir reportajes deportivos, pero algo que descubrí muy pronto sobre mi hijo es que él, al igual que su padre, se refugia de todos los problemas del mundo en ese juego hermoso e incomprensible que es el fútbol sóccer. De tal palo, tal astilla, dicen).

Cuando Genzo se enteró de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, lo primero que me dijo fue que quería estar a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara. Yo, quizás llevada por un remolino de hormonas femeninas, me sentí tremendamente emocionada y feliz, creyendo que lo único que necesita esta vida para funcionar era un cargamento de amor puro y verdadero entre dos personas que estaban dispuestas a comerse al mundo. ¿Qué más daba si el padre de Genzo se oponía a nuestra relación, si mi propio padre consideraba que él no era digno de mi inteligencia, si él era japonés y yo mexicana, si él vivía en Alemania y yo en México, si ninguno de los dos tenía planes de cambiar de residencia o de profesión por tener una pareja? ¡Nada de eso importaba, caramba! Nos teníamos el uno al otro, y venía en camino un hijo, el fruto del amor que nos teníamos. ¿No era eso lo único que faltaba en nuestra novela de vida, en donde ambos éramos los protagonistas? _¡No se pierda su telenovela favorita, _"El Camino al Amor"_, por su canal favorito!_

Falso. Ridículo y totalmente cursi, por no mencionar que poco adaptable a la vida real. Fue difícil desde el primer instante en el que Genzo y yo teníamos personalidades tan parecidas y tan dominantes, fue difícil desde el momento en el que ninguno de los dos deseaba abandonar sus sueños. Sin ahondar demasiado en detalles que probablemente ya sean del dominio público, todo marchó bien durante los dos primeros años de vida de Daisuke; Genzo continuaba con su carrera al éxito, cosechando triunfos con su equipo y con su Selección; yo, que de momento decidí renunciar a _Deportes Hoy_, esperando encontrar un trabajo en otra revista, me vi con la sorpresa de que este tabloide deportivo decidió ampliar su éxito en América e iniciar un nuevo proyecto en Alemania, una versión teutona de la revista (llamada _Sport Heute_), con sede en Hamburgo, y mi antiguo jefe, quizás porque recordaba mi forma de trabajar, quizás porque, al ser pareja de Genzo Wakabayashi tendría aseguradas muchas exclusivas (yo creo que fue esto último), me ofreció un puesto de corresponsal en dicha revista, cosa que acepté. En esos momentos llegué a pensar que la vida estaba dándome la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del hombre al que amaba, el cual ya me había dado un hijo, y llegué a pensar que eso de ser mujer "emparejada" no estaba tan mal… Hasta que Genzo renunció al equipo Hamburgo y aceptó ser el portero del Bayern Múnich.

Esto, por supuesto, alteró el frágil equilibrio que nos unía. Dado que Genzo y yo decidimos no casarnos, no había un acuerdo legal ni otro compromiso más fuerte que nos uniese, y cuando él decidió marcharse al otro lado del país para jugar en el equipo más fuerte de Alemania, yo elegí quedarme en Hamburgo porque la revista apenas estaba saliendo a flote y no estaba dispuesta a dejar mi trabajo a la mitad, por segunda ocasión, siendo ésta fue la primera de muchas cosas que nos separó. Genzo y yo viviendo en extremos opuestos del país, cada uno demasiado ocupado como para encargarse del otro, sólo nos preocupábamos porque Daisuke viese a su padre tan seguido como pudiera, para que él no sintiera que estaba en una familia dividida. Sin embargo, si bien mi pequeño no resintió _tanto _la falta de su padre, la distancia sí hizo mella en la relación que llevábamos Genzo y yo.

¿Y a quién no, pregunto? No por nada todos los días se escuchan historias sobre matrimonios famosos que acaban separándose al cabo de tantos años de convivencia feliz, y es que los obstáculos que tiene que superar una pareja que siempre está en la mira de las cámaras son muchos más de los que presenta una pareja "normal", pero más si sólo uno de los dos es famoso. Además, éste es otro punto que tengo que admitir: No pude con la fama de Genzo. Existen muchas mujeres que se mueren por salir del anonimato, que sueñan con que, algún día, algún artista, actor, cantante, deportista, lo que sea, las encontrará trabajando en un café, se enamorará perdidamente de ella y desposará a la joven afortunada que a partir de ese momento compartirá todos sus sueños de fama y fortuna pero… Nuevamente, tengo que decir que yo no soy así. Para mí, la fama es un monstruo horrendo y carnívoro que tiene la facultad de lucir hermoso y radiante para muchos, para atraerlos con su encanto y devorarlos a la primera oportunidad y así continuar después con su camino de destrucción y muerte. Ok, exagero, pero espero que sepan a qué me refiero. Yo no podía soportar que las cámaras me siguieran a cualquier sitio a donde iba, no podía creer que incluso compañeros reporteros que alguna vez estuvieron conmigo en el área de prensa, que me consideraban una más de ellos, después se dedicaran a cazarme para obtener una buena foto y/o nota sobre mí. Era como si, de buenas a primeras, me hubiesen aventado desnuda delante de los reflectores, porque cualquier detalle de mi vida era dado a conocer por cualquiera que tuviese ganas de sacar una nota relacionada. Y realmente, no pude soportarlo. Creo que la gota que colmó mi vaso fue aquélla vez que vi una fotografía de Daisuke, tomada en la guardería en donde lo tenía inscrito, en un reportaje que hablaba de los hijos de los jugadores (lo cual terminó con una hermosa demanda contra el tabloide y la estancia infantil, hay que decirlo).

Con todo esto, mis reclamos hacia Genzo por su fama fueron siendo cada vez mayores, al grado de que él llegó a preguntarme si alguna vez yo pensé que lo nuestro sería algo fácil. Él se sorprendió mucho al ver lo molesta que yo me ponía cuando alguien se metía de más en mi vida, e incluso me llegó a decir cosas del tipo de: "¡Eres reportera! Se supone que tú sabes cómo es esto", lo cual es totalmente cierto, pero las cosas son diferentes cuando es uno quien está en el ojo del huracán. Yo, en vez de darle la razón, atacaba a Genzo diciéndole que probablemente no diría lo mismo si alguien se hubiese dedicado a publicar cosas sobre él y Liesl, esa chica de la que anduvo obsesionado antes de conocerme a mí (ver _"Una Noche Más"_ para mayor información), y obviamente, esto sólo nos hacía discutir más. Conforme fueron pasando los días, y después los meses, Genzo y yo cada vez nos veíamos menos, quizás porque no deseábamos discutir, quizás porque ambos nos sentíamos con pocas ganas de fingir que seguíamos llevando una relación que se deterioraba cada vez más por la distancia y por nuestras peleas. Y al fin, una mañana muy gris, sucedió lo que se veía venir (iba a decir "lo inevitable", pero lo cierto es que esto se pudo haber evitado, claro que sí), y fue que Genzo una noche simplemente no llegó, ocupado como estaba con sus partidos y eventos.

Tengo que aclarar que ésa no fue la primera vez que él dijo que iría a vernos y no cumplió, pero fue la primera vez que _me falló en un momento en el que yo lo necesité._ Daisuke había estado muy enfermo la noche en la que Genzo no llegó por haberse quedado a una celebración, y yo me gasté mi plan tarifario tratando de localizarlo. Esa noche yo estaba tan enferma como Daisuke (después me enteré de que ambos pescamos el mismo virus), así que de verdad que necesitaba que alguien me ayudara con mi niño, y ese alguien debió haber sido su papá. Cuando la fiebre pasó, me di cuenta de que había sido una idiota por permitir que Genzo me hiciera creer que tenía que _depender de él _para todo, así que, en cuanto dejé de vomitar (literal y figuradamente hablando), ya había hecho mis maletas y había decidido marcharme de Alemania porque, estrictamente hablando, lo único que verdaderamente me ataba a este país era Genzo. Y si él no estaba, ¿qué carajos seguía haciendo yo ahí?

No lo pensé dos veces y regresé a México, en donde mi antiguo jefe me aceptó de vuelta, aunque no sin haberme dicho, al menos unas cincuenta veces, un "te lo dije" (desde la primera vez que mi jefe supo lo de Genzo, me dijo que lo mío con el portero era una mera ilusión), y durante un par de años estuve trabajando para _Deportes Hoy, _dejándole muy en claro a Genzo que jamás volvería a Alemania, pero que él podría ir a México a ver a su hijo cuantas veces quisiera. No sé honestamente qué esperaba que él hiciera, mentiría si dijera que pasó por mi mente la idea de que Wakabayashi fuese a buscarme a México, desgarrándose la camisa y pidiéndome que regresara con él, que nunca volvería a dejarme sola y que a partir de ese momento sólo viviría para mí y nuestro hijo. No, la verdad es que no esperaba eso (y de hecho, me habría decepcionado mucho de Genzo si las cosas hubiesen salido de esa manera), pero creo que sí esperaba al menos un "¿Por qué te fuiste?", algo que no recibí. En ese momento pensé que su silencio era la confirmación que necesitaba para saber que lo que había entre Genzo y yo se había acabado de manera definitiva, no fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando ya se me había pasado el rencor, que me di cuenta de que lo que pasó fue que, para variar, yo había tomado sola una decisión que era de los dos, escogiendo el camino fácil del cobarde en vez de enfrentar las cosas en pareja. (Oh sí, lo mismo hice al final de _"Una Noche Más"_, ¿cierto? Ya lo dije, soy bien animal).

Sea como fuere, no me quedó muy en claro qué pensó Genzo sobre la separación porque no le permití que se acercara a mí, de momento. Cuando él quería ver a Daisuke, era mi tío Roberto quien se lo entregaba y lo recibía de regreso, y cualquier mensaje que mi ex marido tuviese qué decirme me lo daba a través de él, y viceversa, pero yo no tenía mucho por decir, realmente, porque a esas alturas las palabras ya estaban de más. Lo único que Genzo consiguió de mí, tras mucho insistir, fue que yo regresara a Europa, y lo logró cuando usó el futuro de Daisuke para convencerme ya que mi niño, a la tierna edad de cuatro años, ya sabía que quería seguir los pasos de su padre y ser un gran portero (válgame, habiendo tantas profesiones en las que se podía destacar, Daisuke eligió ser portero, cuando pudo haber escogido convertirse en médico, piloto, músico o abogado… No, abogado no, olviden eso último), y si yo realmente quería que mi hijo llegara lejos y cumpliera su sueño, lo ideal sería que él se entrenara en Europa (vamos, seamos sinceros, en México no tendría tantas oportunidades como las tendrá, o eso espero, en el viejo continente). Al final, y sólo gracias a esto, yo decidí volver a Europa pero me negué a regresar a Alemania, y por mucho que me dolió dejar _Deportes Hoy, _renuncié a la revista para aceptar un puesto como corresponsal en _Tiro de Esquina_, una publicación española de gran prestigio internacional, lo que además permitiría que Daisuke pudiera ingresar a un buen club en donde desarrollaría su talento (España tiene una de las mejores ligas de fútbol a nivel mundial, ¿cierto? No importa que muchos de sus jugadores sean extranjeros, digo yo).

Así es como llegamos al punto del principio. Vivo en España, con Daisuke, y Genzo visita a nuestro hijo de vez en cuando. Nada más, así de sencillo. ¿Qué pasó entre Wakabayashi y yo? La verdad es que tuvo que pasar casi un año para que yo pudiera aceptar verlo por unos cuantos minutos, los suficientes para que Daisuke viera que no, que sus papás no se odiaban a muerte y que todavía podían comportarse como personas decentes, aunque ya no vivieran juntos y ya no se amaran, aparentemente. Bueno, lo primero podría decirse que es cierto, pero de lo segundo no estoy tan segura, y mucho menos sé si lo tercero sea verdad.

No estoy muy segura de si Genzo llegó a enterarse de mis romances ocasionales (me sorprende la cantidad de hombres que están dispuestos a salir con las ex novias de un famoso; como si eso les diera prestigio en algún club idiota de testosterona masculina, no lo sé), pero yo sí me llegué a enterar de sus aventuras fugaces, las que merecieron la atención de la prensa, al menos. No pude evitar sentir bastante rabia, tengo que admitirlo, cuando supe que Genzo había tenido una relación con Liesl, esa chica alemana con la que no pudo estar antes, y tuve deseos de reclamarle a él, decirle algo así como: "Ah, así que yo fui el pasatiempo mientras te dabas tus ánimos para estar con Liesl, ¿cierto?", pero, por fortuna, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la prensa anunciara que Genzo Wakabayashi había terminado su relación con la chica Liesl. ¿Qué pasó? No lo sé y no deseo averiguarlo, pero ese noviazgo fue tan rápido que me hizo pensar que quizás Genzo sólo buscaba sacarse la espina con Liesl, y la dejó cuando descubrió que, en realidad, eso había sido sólo una mera ilusión por parte de ambos. Después de Liesl, la segunda en la lista, y la más importante, fue esa modelo holandesa, Katreen von Zorra (de acuerdo, no, no se apellida von Zorra, pero no me acuerdo de su apellido, y éste no le desentona en nada), una rubia bastante provocativa a quien lo único que le interesaba era romper su propio récord de faldas diminutas y escotes pronunciados (ni se atrevan a decir que hablan la envidia y los celos, por favor, que eso no es verdad). Sigo sin entender cómo fue que Genzo anduvo con una mujer como Katreen, digo, ya sé que la mujer no está nada mal (lo admito, está muy bien la condenada, lo digo yo que también soy mujer heterosexual), pero no es del tipo de fémina que le pueda atraer a un tipo como Wakabayashi, ya que, de acuerdo a lo poco o mucho que supe de Liesl (quien puede considerarse como la primera chica que verdaderamente llamó la atención de Genzo), ella encaja más con el tipo de perfil al que pertenezco yo que al que pertenece von Zorra. Quizás es cierto eso de que los futbolistas se buscan modelos o actrices para parejas, quizás porque es más fácil encajar en cuestiones de fama (cosa que, como dije, puede llegar a ser muy importante), quizás porque en el Club de la Testosterona Famosa sea un requisito andar con una modelo, yo que sé.

Sea como fuere, la relación de Genzo y Katreen tampoco funcionó, aunque fue más duradera que la de Liesl; según supe por boca de un amigo que él y yo tenemos en común (no te preocupes, Hermann Kaltz, no pienso mencionar tu nombre), al final Genzo acabó la relación con Katreen porque ella lo engañó con un actor alemán bastante atractivo y famoso, cuando Genzo andaba de gira con su Selección (¿Ven por qué digo que sí le queda el apellido "von Zorra" a esta mujer?). No puedo decir que me sentí mal por Genzo al saberlo, honestamente hasta cierto gusto me dio, no sería mujer, ni humana, si pretendiera que no sentí cierta malsana satisfacción. ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? No mucho, pero cuando una mujer coquetea con cuanto hombre se le pone en frente (como lo hace von Zorra) no puedes esperar que sea muy fiel que digamos. ¿Cómo es que Genzo no se lo vio venir?

En fin, como sea, por mi parte yo también tuve alguno que otro pretendiente; durante un tiempo, cuando al fin me animé a dejar atrás el pasado, mantuve una relación con un reportero español, divorciado pero bastante atractivo, muy decente y sencillo, así como con un chef francés que cocinaba como los ángeles pero, a pesar de que ambos, en su momento, estaban dispuestísimos a ser los padres de mi pequeño ángel, éste nunca quiso aceptar a ninguno de mis pretendientes como su papá postizo, por más esfuerzos que hicieron ellos y por más esfuerzos que hice yo, para tratar de conseguirlo. Nunca entenderé qué manía tenía Daisuke por aferrarse a lo imposible, es decir, a que su verdadero padre y yo volviésemos a estar juntos, pero supongo que no puedo culparlo. Y debo decir que ni el reportero español ni el chef francés fueron los que terminaron con la relación, fui yo la que decidió darse por vencida al cansarme de batallar con Daisuke, pues él estaba más que dispuesto a boicotearme cualquier relación que yo pudiera tener con otro hombre que no fuera Genzo.

Sin embargo, dice un dicho que la tercera es la vencida, y al parecer todavía se me tenía preparada una sorpresa con este portero, sorpresa que ocurrió el día en el que la Selección Alemana arribó a Berlín tras haber ganado la Copa del Mundo, suceso que dio a origen a este cuento, de inicio. Pero, ¿saben algo? Ya lo dije: soy animal de costumbres, y de los que no aprenden ni a trancazos, que es lo peor, no sólo porque tropecé tres veces con la misma piedra sino porque, fiel a lo que soy, voy a regresar a mi antiguo estilo de narrar (es decir, a la manera de un guión barato de telenovela mexicana) para contar lo que sucedió ese día, aunque lo haré en la segunda parte de este pseudoreportaje de revista barata porque me parece a mí que esta introducción ya quedó muy larga.

Qué quieren, algunas mañas son difíciles de erradicar.

**Notas:**

- Genzo Wakabayashi y los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Lily Del Valle, Daisuke Wakabayashi y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- El nombre del hijo de Genzo y Lily en _"Un Día Más"_ era Daniel pero lo actualicé a Daisuke porque éste es el nombre que tiene uno de los hijos oficiales de la pareja, además de que actualmente tengo otro personaje original llamado Daniel (apellidado Grimaldi) y no quiero que haya confusiones.

- Ésta es la tercera parte de una trilogía a la que pertenecen los fanfics _"Una Noche Más" _y "_Un Día Más"_, el primero escrito en el año 2004 y el segundo en el 2005. Sugiero fuertemente leer estos dos fics primero para comprender mejor esta tercera parte, aunque tampoco es indispensable que sean leídos, creo que básicamente el asunto se entiende con leer esta nueva historia.

- Debido a que hace diez años aún no tenía definida la profesión de Lily Del Valle, ella fue reportera en _"Una Noche Más"_ y por lo mismo le dejé esta ocupación en esta tercera entrega para no perder la secuencia, pero actualmente, Lily es oficialmente doctora.


	2. PARTE DOS

**Segunda Parte. **

Continuando con lo que dejé a medias en la primera parte de esta historia, los sucesos que voy a narrar tuvieron lugar el 15 de julio del presente año, día en el que la Selección Alemana de Fútbol arribó a Berlín tras haber ganado, en Brasil, la Copa Mundial, evento al cual acudí como corresponsal de _Tiro de Esquina_. Mi jefe en dicha publicación, Tobías Vizcaína, tenía una sonrisa extraña cuando me informó que yo iría a Alemania a cubrir la celebración que los alemanes tendrían por haber ganado su cuarta estrella, pero en ese momento imaginé que se debía a que él conocía mi historia con Genzo (como muchos otros) por lo que creí que Tobías pensó que el asunto resultaba bastante irónico para mí, pero como no dije ni pío pues él tampoco abrió la boca, de manera que sin rechistar me fui a Berlín a esperar, junto con muchos tantos reporteros más, a que la Selección llegara de Brasil con la Copa del Mundo en sus manos.

Con respecto al Mundial, yo acudí a la inauguración y a los partidos de primera fase, pero dado que España fue eliminada en esta etapa, mi jefe no estaba muy interesado en continuar con un exhaustivo seguimiento del evento (dicho en otras palabras, no necesitaba tener a dos corresponsales allá; no se podía esperar otra cosa si consideramos que la revista es española), de manera que sólo autorizó que yo me quedara hasta el cuarto y último partido que tendría México en este Mundial (saludos a Noé Rapenal, por cierto), así que mi compañero, Gonzalo Valbuena, fue el elegido para permanecer hasta la final del torneo, en la cual, como ya era conocido por todos, Alemania se impuso a Argentina por un gol en un partido que se prolongó hasta la prórroga y que estuvo muy cerca de llegar a los penales.

Habían pasado veinticuatro años desde que Alemania consiguió un título mundial (en Italia 90), y desde hacía dieciocho que no obtenía un título importante (la Eurocopa del 96), por lo que pueden imaginarse el alboroto que había en Berlín, con miles de alemanes que ansiaban recibir a sus campeones para celebrar a lo grande un título que ganaron a base de un constante y disciplinado esfuerzo. Además, ésta sería la primera ocasión en la que Alemania unificada podría festejar en la Puerta de Brandenburgo, ya que los tres primeros títulos obtenidos por el equipo teutón (en 1954, 1974 y 1990) se lograron cuando Alemania aún estaba dividida por el Muro de Berlín (curiosamente, el campeonato de 1990 se ganó pocos meses antes de la caída del Muro), por lo que había doble motivo para celebrar. Al fin, una nación dividida por una guerra que ella misma provocó tendría el derecho de sentirse orgullosa por un logro positivo obtenido a base de puro esfuerzo de un equipo con mentalidad ganadora.

Yo me encontraba esperando, junto con otros tantos más reporteros, en el área destinada para la prensa ubicada en las cercanías de la Puerta de Brandenburgo. Muchos otros corresponsales habían decidido esperar en el aeropuerto la llegada del avión que traía a la Selección desde Brasil, pero yo sabía que la acción tendría su clímax en la Puerta, por lo que decidí trasladarme a esta zona en cuanto toqué suelo alemán. A mi alrededor habían muchísimos fans que viajaron toda la noche para estar en Berlín a primera hora de la mañana, y para muchos ésta sería la primera celebración en la que estarían presentes.

- Yo vivía en la parte oriental de Berlín, detrás del Muro, cuando Alemania ganó su tercera estrella.- me contó Otto Heffner, un abogado berlinés muy sonriente.- En esa ocasión me tuve que conformar con ver imágenes de los festejos, pero ésta vez será diferente, podré vivirlo en carne propia.

- ¡No puedo creer que seamos campeones!.- manifestó Hans Kirsche, un músico de Múnich que se había llevado a toda su familia para festejar.- ¡Por fin, después de tantos años, tenemos otro motivo para sentirnos orgullosos de ser alemanes!

No es para menos, considerando lo que Alemania protagonizó a mediados del siglo pasado. Esta gente merece festejar y sentirse orgullosa por poder agregar algo positivo a una historia nacional cargada de actos innombrables.

Pero me desvío del tema. Cuando el avión que transportaba a la Selección apareció sobre el cielo de Berlín, los fanáticos reunidos en la Puerta lanzaron gritos de júbilo y festejo. Yo observaba tranquilamente las imágenes que eran retransmitidas en vivo a través de varias pantallas gigantes que se habían distribuido por todo el lugar. Dichas pantallas mostrarían también el momento en el que la Selección descendiera del avión, así como su paso a través de las calles de Berlín para llegar a su destino final, la Puerta de Brandenburgo.

Cuando la puerta del avión se abrió, el primer jugador en salir fue el capitán del equipo, Karl Heinz Schneider, el cual, por cierto, siempre fue considerado como el más acérrimo rival de Genzo Wakabayashi (alguna vez él me los presentó, a Karl y a su esposa Elieth, en algún evento del Bayern Múnich, y en ese momento me quedó muy en claro que, más que rivalidad, había entre ellos un profundo respeto y una enorme admiración por sus respectivos talentos futbolísticos); Schneider, al salir, iba vestido con una playera negra conmemorativa por el cuarto campeonato, y alzó en su mano derecha el tan preciado trofeo de la FIFA. La multitud estalló en una ovación, y detrás de él sus compañeros fueron bajando del avión, alzando los brazos con júbilo y emoción.

(Abriendo un paréntesis, me parece justo mencionar que era conocido por muchos que el capitán de la Selección teutona había anunciado ya, previo al Mundial, y con treinta y cuatro años de edad y veinte de carrera, su retiro de la _National Mannschaft, _de manera que ahora sus compatriotas lo despedirían con los vítores que merecía por haber conseguido el título máximo. No cualquier futbolista podía vanagloriarse de haberse coronado como Campeón del Mundo en el último Mundial en el que decidió participar, así que había que reconocerle a Schneider su labor).

Mientras esperaba a que la _National Mannschaft_ llegara a la Puerta, me dediqué a entrevistar a varios fans para enriquecer mi artículo (los comentarios que puse arriba pertenecen a algunos de estos fanáticos, precisamente), aunque lo verdaderamente importante vendría después, cuando llegaran los jugadores. Yo confiaba en poder obtener una entrevista de Karl Heinz Schneider, dado que él sabía quién era yo y esperaba que la incipiente amistad que hubo entre el alemán y yo cuando estuve con Genzo me ayudara a convencerlo de darme una exclusiva; así mismo, también confiaba en obtener una plática del guardameta alemán, ganador del Guante de Oro de esta emisión mundialista, debido a que ya había tenido el gusto de entrevistarlo antes cuando trabajé para _Sport Heute_ y, dado que a él le había agradado mi manera de hacer preguntas, yo esperaba que el hombre quisiera repetir el suceso para _Tiro de Esquina. _Así mismo, tenía otros ases bajo la manga, muchos de los cuales se basaban en Thomas Braun, un antiguo compañero de _Sport Heute_, con quien seguía manteniendo una gran amistad. Thommy tenía buenos contactos con los alemanes y yo sabía que él no me dejaría fuera de sus planes.

(Aquí abro otro paréntesis para señalar que Thomas fue otra manzana de la discordia entre Genzo y yo: como Thommy y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en _Sport Heute_ e incluso me llevó en un par de ocasiones a casa y me ayudó con Daisuke, Genzo aseguraba enérgicamente que él estaba enamorado de mí. Obvio es, esto a mí me parece más falso que la decencia de Miley Cirus).

Mientras cavilaba en estas y otras cuestiones, al tiempo que platicaba con Thomas, frente a mí noté que, en la plataforma en la que desfilarían los jugadores al llegar, estaba la persona a quien habían elegido para recibir a los deportistas y ser la maestra de ceremonias, es decir, Eva Schneider, _Top Model _internacional y hermana mayor de Karl Heinz Schneider. Supongo que la elección era obvia, dado que Eva es una de las alemanas más reconocidas a nivel mundial, siendo además la hermana mayor del capitán de la Selección. En ese momento, Eva había dejado de lado sus vestidos glamorosos, las pieles falsas pero elegantes y los ultramodernos zapatos de tacón para portar una camiseta de la Selección Alemana (de su talla, por supuesto) y unos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla. En ese momento, a pesar de que Eva Schneider era una mujer agradable y que no tenía nada contra ella, la odié con todo mi corazón porque es de ese tipo de mujer que, aunque use camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, siempre lucirá como una diosa.

- Cómo la odio, de verdad.- musité, alistando mi cámara para tomarle una fotografía a la susodicha diosa teutona.

- ¿A quién?.- me preguntó Thomas, divertido.- ¿A Eva Schneider?

- Por supuesto.- afirmé, sin dejar de mirar a la alemana.- Es preciosa, y se ponga lo que se ponga siempre se verá como modelo de revista.

- Tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso se deba a que ella _es _una modelo de revista.- el buen Thommy sonrió muy burlonamente.- Pero no tienes por qué odiarla, tú también eres hermosa.

- Oh, por favor, no puedo ni compararme con Eva Schneider.- repliqué, ofuscada.- Ella podría ponerse un overol de obrero y parecería una diosa romana vestida a la última moda, pero si yo me pongo un overol parecería una versión femenina de Bob el Constructor.

Thomas se echó a reír a carcajadas con mi comentario, diciendo que extrañaba mis frases ocurrentes y yo, distraída como estaba con el desfile de la Selección por las calles de Berlín en el autobús que se construyó especialmente para el evento, no me di cuenta de que la sonrisa de Thommy se congeló en su rostro, cortando bruscamente su carcajada. Si hubiese estado más atenta, en ese momento habría notado que tenía que haber un motivo muy poderoso por el cual Thomas había dejado de reírse, y realmente lo hubo, aunque lo supe hasta que escuché esa voz que me acompañaba siempre en todos y cada uno de mis sueños.

- Tan ocurrente como siempre, nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?.- dijo la voz, a mis espaldas.

Y fue cuando entendí por qué Thomas había cortado su risa.

Ahí estaba él, muchos años después, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y todavía tuviese derecho a hablarme con tanta familiaridad. Y yo odié con toda mi alma que mi estúpido corazón se pusiese a latir como caballo desbocado. Sin embargo, tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para girar y encarar a Genzo y poner una cara de sorpresa, aunque debo decir que ésta fue totalmente natural. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo él ahí?

No podía esperar que Genzo se apareciese en Berlín, ya que él continuaba viviendo en Múnich. Yo sabía que Wakabayashi no había jugado en este Mundial que acababa de concluir debido a que él había decidido retirarse de la Selección Japonesa dos años antes. Tras haber ganado el Mundial ocho años atrás, es decir, a los veintisiete años, la interrogativa era si Genzo formaría parte del equipo japonés que lograría la proeza de ganar este torneo dos veces seguidas; sin embargo, en el siguiente evento mundialista, ocurrido en Sudáfrica, la Selección nipona habría de perder su pase a la final en la semifinal contra Holanda, cortando así cualquier esperanza que tuvieran Genzo y sus compañeros de alzarse con la Copa por segunda ocasión. Dos años después de este fracaso, cuando Wakabayashi acaba de cumplir los treinta y tres, él decidió retirarse de la Selección debido a que las múltiples lesiones que tuvo de adolescente le cobraron factura; Genzo se dio cuenta a tiempo de que su nivel ya no era el de antes, por lo que decidió dejarle su puesto de titular a su eterno suplente, el segundo portero Ken Wakashimazu. De esta forma, en el mundial de Brasil, sin su portero estrella y sin su capitán Tsubasa Ozhora (el cual no participó debido de una lesión ocurrida un mes antes de que comenzara el Mundial), Japón cayó en la fase de grupos, dando por concluida la famosa "Era Dorada" del fútbol nipón. Yo supuse que Genzo acudiría al Mundial como espectador para apoyar a su equipo, lo que no sabía era si él permanecería en Brasil hasta el último partido, pero si había estado presente en la final, había regresado de forma exprés a Alemania. La cuestión era: ¿Por qué me lo había topado yo, precisamente, habiendo tantos reporteros y personas conocidas en este mismo lugar?

Sea como fuere, ahí estaba él, usando unos pantalones de mezclilla usados, una camiseta blanca con el escudo del Bayern y una gorra blanca sin adornos. Simple, sencillo y ligeramente fachoso, como le gustaba vestirse, una buena manera de pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente. Lo único que casi me hizo sonreír fue darme cuenta de que, pasaran los años que pasaran, a Genzo nunca se le quitaría ni la maña de usar gorra ni el defecto de vestirse descuidadamente.

- Hola, Yuri. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.- Genzo tuvo el descaro de saludarme usando el apodo que me puso cuando éramos pareja. Me importa un comino que a él le cueste trabajo pronunciar la letra ele, y que por lo mismo mi nombre le resulte un trabalenguas, no tenía derecho a llamarme así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunté, tratando de no sonar muy sorprendida, aunque creo que no lo conseguí.

- ¿No es evidente?.- él me sonrió con esa característica media sonrisa suya.- No se ha hablado de otra cosa en los últimos dos días, tenía que estar presente.

- Supongo.- me di cuenta de que Thomas se había alejado un poco, lo que me hizo recordarle a su madre de una manera poco decente por haberme dejado sola con mi ex marido.- Pensé que estarías presente en la final, no es un evento que un futbolista aún activo se perdería.

- No, al menos que tengas compromisos con tu actual equipo.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Renuncié a mi Selección hace dos años pero sigo teniendo contrato con el Bayern Múnich, de manera que no tengo justificación para ir al Mundial más allá de la inauguración y de un par de partidos.

- Los de Japón, específicamente.- señalé.

Su sonrisa un tanto decepcionada me respondió; era evidente que Genzo esperaba que sus antiguos compañeros llegaran más allá de la fase de grupos.

- Supongo entonces que el Bayern te dio un par de días libres.- continué, notando que la Selección no tardaría mucho en llegar a la Puerta.

Tenía deseos de felicitar a Schneider.- Genzo sonrió, de manera auténtica.- Por fin lo consiguió, justo a un paso de retirarse del fútbol nacional. Hizo un estupendo trabajo capitaneando a su equipo, merece que al menos le reconozca eso.

Asentí con la cabeza, planeando despedirme de él lo más rápidamente posible para ir a alcanzar a Thomas, pero Wakabayashi tenía muchos deseos de charlar. "Bonito momento escogió", pensé. "Tras seis o siete años de estar separados, se le ocurre iniciar una bonita conversación en medio de la celebración futbolística más importante del año".

- Si me disculpas, voy a hacer mi trabajo.- dije, con toda la intención de ser cortante.- Te imaginarás que no estoy aquí para vacacionar.

- Lo sé.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

- ¿Cómo que "lo sabes"?.- fruncí el ceño.

- Eres reportera, era obvio que estarías aquí, trabajando para tu revista.- mi ex marido volvió a encogerse de hombros como si no le diera importancia al asunto, pero su gesto se vio falso.

- Eso no es obligatorio, pudo haber venido alguien más.- negué.- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Wakabayashi? Realmente no tengo tiempo para misterios.

- ¿Cuál es el misterio?.- repuso él, rápidamente.- No hay ninguno. No sólo vine a felicitar a Schneider, también vine a buscarte a ti.

Esto, obviamente, me sacó por completo de mi equilibrio. ¿Así, sin más, lo soltó? ¿Sin decir "agua va", así nomás me dice que vino a buscarme? ¿A mí? Y luego recordé que él es Genzo Wakabayashi, el hombre que no da rodeos ni prolonga los sucesos más de lo que él lo considera necesario, así que no podía esperar que perdiera el tiempo con una cháchara sobre trivialidades.

- ¿Disculpa?.- no pude evitar preguntar, con tono de niña idiota.- ¿Qué vienes a buscar a quién?

- A ti.- insistió Genzo, mirándome a los ojos.- Sabía que estarías aquí. No habrás creído realmente que en algún momento dejé de amarte, ¿o sí?

"¿Qué? No. No, no, y definitivamente no. No puedes venir así, tras tantos años de estar separados, tras haber tenido relaciones románticas con otras personas, los dos, para venir a soltarme de la nada que me sigues amando. No, de ninguna manera, no voy a permitir que me hagas esto".

Me di la media vuelta, sin responder, y me metí entre la multitud de reporteros con la esperanza de encontrar a Thomas. Por fortuna, justo en ese momento la Selección arribó al lugar, y la atención de todos se enfocó en lo que sucedería en el escenario montado delante de la Puerta de Brandenburgo. Los alemanes aparecieron e hicieron un espectáculo bastante improvisado, utilizando la Copa del Mundo y arrojando pequeños balones conmemorativos a los presentes, idénticos al balón oficial utilizado en el torneo pero en versiones en miniatura. Thomas, en un inusitado esfuerzo de su parte, se lanzó a atrapar uno de ellos, que había sido arrojado por uno de los delanteros goleadores del Bayern Múnich con quien compartía nombre. Después, en un acto de inusitada caballerosidad, mi amigo me tendió el balón con una sonrisa tímida.

(¿En serio? ¿Timidez a nuestros treinta y tantos? Cada cosa que se ve…)

- Para tu hijo.- dijo.- Seguro que le gustará que le lleves un recuerdo.

- Pero lo atrapaste tú.- me sorprendí, conmovida por el gesto.

- Sí, pero con la intención de dárselo a Daisuke.- afirmó Thomas, agitando el baloncito en el aire.- Anda, acéptalo, me sentiré mal quedándome con esto.

- Gracias.- esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas, que fue muy natural, por cierto.- Seguramente esto lo resarcirá por haberlo sacado de su campamento de fútbol para traerlo a Alemania.

- ¿Se vino contigo, entonces?.- preguntó Thomas, mientras un grupo de alemanes, encabezados por Schneider, bailaban entonando una canción de burla que decía algo como "_los gauchos caminan así, caminan así, caminan así, y los alemanes caminan así, caminan así, caminan así". _

- Sí, lo dejé con una amiga.- señalé.- Había pensado decirle a su padre que lo recogiera para que pasaran tiempo los dos juntos pero no logré localizar a mi ex marido y ahora entiendo por qué…

- Ya veo.- me cortó Thomas, asintiendo con la cabeza, para que yo no tuviera la necesidad de agregar algo más.

Siempre me pregunté por qué Thomas no había conseguido mantener una relación estable, a pesar de que a todas luces era un hombre que podía ser considerado como un buen partido: trabajo bien pagado, carácter simpático y amable, buena apariencia física; a estas alturas de su vida, él se encontraba divorciado, sin hijos (quizás por esto, cada vez que él obtenía un artículo de uso infantil, Thomas siempre acababa regalándoselo a Daisuke), y con una cuasi novia con la que tenía una relación más bien rara, pero se notaba que no tenía intenciones de estabilizarse. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo supe, quizás porque nunca quise preguntárselo, ya que precisamente lo que me gustaba de estar con Thomas era que sólo hablábamos de trabajo y de trivialidades, dejando de lado los temas escabrosos e incómodos dentro de los cuales obviamente se incluía el ser la pareja de un jugador famoso. Thomas nunca tuvo intenciones de preguntarme sobre mi relación con Genzo, algo que siempre le agradecí con el corazón (considerando lo que dije antes, que muchos de mis ex compañeros comenzaron a acosarme), respondiéndole la cortesía evitando cuestionarlo sobre su vida amorosa.

- ¿Quieres escuchar algo estúpido?.- le pregunté, riéndome, no sabía si de los bailes ridículos de los campeones del mundo o de mi propio nerviosismo.- Genzo siempre creyó que estabas enamorado de mí. Perdí la cuenta del número de veces en las que esto fue motivo de discusión entre los dos.

- ¿Quieres escuchar algo todavía más estúpido?.- Thomas esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Era verdad.

Me quedé sin palabras. Debí haber puesto una expresión extraña, porque Thomas se apresuró a explicarse, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, no en ese momento al menos.

- Nunca pretendí interponerme entre ustedes y eso lo sabes.- comenzó a decir.- Te consta que jamás te hablé mal de él, es más, ni siquiera hablábamos de él, ni de ustedes como pareja.

- Lo sé.- alcé mi mano para saludar cuando Schneider me dirigió una sonrisa rápida.- Pero, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías cuando Genzo y yo nos separamos?

Quizás habría podido intentarlo con Thomas. Él era uno de los pocos hombres que me rodeaban a los que Daisuke no odiaba ni boicoteaba y que, incluso, le agradaban. Y yo, bueno, pues quizás con el tiempo yo habría podido sentir algo más por él. Pero, a pesar de todo, me sorprendió su respuesta tan directa.

- Porque sabía que era un caso perdido.- suspiró Thomas, mirándome.- Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, no iba a poder con él.

Se estaba refiriendo a Genzo. Obviamente.

- ¿Hablas de Genzo?.- a pesar de todo, me sorprendí.- Dudo mucho que él hubiese hecho algo en contra tuya si tú hubieses intentado acercarte a mí con otras intenciones, a pesar de lo mucho que él rabió por ti.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero no era Wakabayashi quien me preocupaba.- suspiró Thomas.- Si no el hecho de que, sin importar qué es lo que te esfuerces por creer o aparentar, Lily, tú siempre vas a estar enamorada de él. Eso no va a cambiar nunca, ni en cien años.

Una vez más, no supe qué responderle. Mi primera reacción fue contestar con un: "¡Eso no es verdad, yo ya no amo a Genzo!", pero esta típica reacción femenina sólo habría confirmado sus palabras, y después me di cuenta de que Thomas estaba en lo correcto. En cierto modo, me sorprendía mucho que mi amigo me conociese mejor que yo misma, y eso me confirmó también que de verdad había habido entre nosotros algo más profundo que una amistad.

- Sé que si tú no hubieses sido la chica del _Super Great Goal Keeper,_ probablemente lo nuestro habría funcionado.- continuó Thomas, con aire resignado.- Si tú tuvieses de ex a un hombre menos "imponente", por llamarlo de alguna manera, probablemente yo habría conseguido borrártelo de la mente y hacer que me amaras a mí. Pero Genzo Wakabayashi es alguien casi imposible de eliminar.

- Es como si dijeras que me enamoré de él sólo porque es famoso.- protesté, a la defensiva, haciendo girar el baloncito entre mis manos.

- De ninguna manera.- negó Thomas.- Sé que te enamoraste de Wakabayashi por su personalidad, no por su fama, y ése es precisamente el problema. Si hubiese sido sólo su fama, los años que han pasado son más que suficientes para dejarlo en el olvido, pero el hecho de que aún hoy tiembles al verlo me confirma que lo tuyo no es precisamente algo pasajero.

- ¿Qué?.- protesté indignada, con una voz más alta de lo necesaria, lo que hizo que un par de reporteros franceses me hicieran la típica señal para mandar callar a alguien.- ¡Eso no es verdad, no temblé al verlo!

- Ojalá hubieras visto tu expresión cuando lo miraste de frente.- suspiró Thomas, con una sonrisa cansada.- Sólo te digo que lo pienses bien, Lily. No sé qué te habrá dicho Wakabayashi, pero si está aquí no es precisamente por los alemanes.

Y a partir de ese momento, Thomas no volvió a hablar del tema. Fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que Genzo estaba parado muy cerca del sitio en donde estábamos nosotros (en el área que estaba reservada a la prensa, por cierto. ¿Cómo es que logró colarse a esta zona?), y que no se había perdido detalle de lo que hacíamos Thomas y yo. Dudo mucho que mi ex marido hubiese podido escuchar la conversación ya que el ruido ambiental era ensordecedor, pero era evidente que había captado cada uno de los gestos y movimientos que hicimos nosotros. Supongo que Thommy tenía razón, y Genzo no estaba aquí para felicitar a Schneider, o al menos, no era ésa su razón más importante.

- Habla con él.- insistió Thomas.- Que haya valido la pena mi decisión de no hacer nada.

Por supuesto, no era tan fácil. Ya lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Mi vida no es guión de telenovela futbolera, aunque a veces lo pareciera. Además yo estaba ahí para trabajar, no para hablar con mi ex, a mi jefe no le iba a caer en gracia que yo regresara a España con un reportaje sobre mi rota relación con Genzo Wakabayashi, así que dejé a éste de lado y me enfoqué en lo que de verdad importaba.

Pero, a esas alturas del partido, ¿qué era lo que de verdad importaba?

Oh, no, mucho me temo que dos partes no serán suficientes para acabar de contar este dramón de novela, tendré que continuar en una tercera entrega pero de verdad que va a ser la última. Palabra de político mexicano.

**Notas:**

- Eva Schneider y Elieth Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider y usados con su expreso consentimiento.

- _National Mannschaft_ significa "_Equipo Nacional"_, en alemán, y es el apodo con el que se le conoce a la Selección Alemana de Fútbol.

- Muchos de los hechos relacionados a la _Mannschaft _están inspirados en sucesos reales, e incluso se hacen referencias a algunos jugadores de la vida real, cuyos nombres no menciono para evitar problemas.


	3. PARTE TRES

**Tercera Parte.**

Ahora sí, retomando nuevamente el hilo de la historia, quizás la verdadera razón por la cual Wakabayashi me había ofuscado tanto con su "declaración" era que fue demasiado directo; yo, que me fugué sin avisarle cuando me acosté con él por primera vez, hacía ya diez años, no tomaba bien las confesiones de amor soltadas "de sopetón". ¿Qué Genzo lo había olvidado o qué rayos? Supongo que él debió notarlo después de un rato, es decir, se dio cuenta de que se había precipitado porque se acercó a mí sin decir nada, sólo se mantuvo a mi lado mientras los alemanes continuaban con su celebración. Thomas sutilmente decidió desaparecer, y aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía porque quería que yo arreglara las cosas con Genzo, su decisión sólo le agregó estrés al asunto

(Aquí hago un tercer paréntesis para decir que los teutones se habían organizado para aparecer en el escenario en grupos de cuatro, con la Copa en las manos de alguno y siempre haciendo bailes y/o cantos un tanto ridículos, la mayoría de las veces acompañados por Eva Schneider).

En ese momento, hizo aparición en el escenario el guardameta titular alemán, ganador del Guante de Oro (premio otorgado al mejor portero del Mundial) y una de las indiscutibles estrellas de esta celebración, ya que él fue una de las piezas clave que le permitió a Alemania alzarse con la victoria. No pude evitar echarle un vistazo rápido a Genzo mientras el arquero teutón cantaba "_Somos los Campeones del Mundo_" (en alemán, obviamente) mientras era coreado por casi todos los espectadores, y me di cuenta de que el portero japonés se veía muy melancólico.

- ¿Viejos recuerdos?.- pregunté.

- Es inevitable.- Genzo lanzó un suspiro.- Eso fue hace ocho años. ¿Recuerdas? Distinto país, distinta Selección, distintos fanáticos, la misma celebración.

Era imposible olvidarlo. Ocho años antes, cuando Japón se alzó con la Copa del Mundo, los aficionados nipones recibieron a su Selección en Tokio. Las calles atestadas fueron testigos de cómo Tsubasa Ozhora, el indiscutible capitán, guiaba la merecida celebración de su equipo, que por primera vez en su historia ganaba el torneo máximo de fútbol sóccer. En esa ocasión, Genzo fue el portero que se coronó como el mejor del Mundial, el que se había llevado el Guante de Oro a casa y que portaba el título de mejor guardameta del mundo. Ocho años antes, Genzo y yo aún éramos pareja, y yo estuve presente en las celebraciones, en primera fila, compartiendo con el amor de mi vida el mayor de sus triunfos, acompañándolo y disfrutando con él la cima de su éxito.

Pero el tiempo pasa y los logros y récords se hicieron para romperse y superarse, y detrás de un buen jugador suele venir uno mejor, así como las relaciones cambian y, a veces, "el amor acaba". Actualmente yo ya no era pareja de Genzo, y el título del mejor guardameta del mundo aún se lo disputaban Wakabayashi y el portero alemán, pero no estaba muy lejos el día en el que Genzo se retiraría para dar paso a su sucesor teutón. Yo no sabía cómo se tomaba él este hecho, porque es conocimiento de todos aquéllos que saben un poco de fútbol que el arquero alemán es extremadamente bueno, él y Genzo están prácticamente al mismo nivel con la excepción de que el teutón es mejor en velocidad, algo que siempre ha sido el punto débil de Wakabayashi. Si Genzo ostentaba aún el título de mejor portero se debía a que él seguía teniendo mucha más experiencia y frialdad en el campo de juego, pero no seguiría conservando este honor por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, como había comentado previamente, algo que también afectó mucho a Genzo, y lo hizo renunciar prematuramente a su Selección, fueron las múltiples y constantes lesiones que sufrió desde muy joven: A los once años tuvo una lesión de tobillo que casi le cuesta la carrera; a los diecinueve, sus manos fueron gravemente heridas por dos jugadores con tiros potentes (dos jugadores llamados Bryan Cruyffort, el capitán holandés, y Stefan Levin, el capitán sueco); dos años más tarde, Genzo habría de fracturarse el hueso malar de la cara, y no había que olvidar las múltiples lesiones en rodillas y muñecas que habría de padecer después. Además de eso, Wakabayashi no sólo era propenso a lastimarse (lo que le había acarreado el mote de "Manos de Cristal" entre algunos reporteros muy mal intencionados), sino que también, como buen japonés, tenía un espíritu kamikaze que sería digno de admirar sino fuera porque llegaba a ser desesperante, ya que él arriesgaba todo en cada partido porque primero estaba su orgullo de jugador antes que su salud.

(Y aquí debo decir que éste fue otro motivo fuerte de pelea entre los dos, yo no podía concebir que Genzo fuese tan inconsciente con su propia salud y con su cuerpo, además de que me parece que es un muy mal ejemplo para Daisuke).

Al final, como era de esperarse, todo le pasó factura a mi ex marido, y llegó un momento en el que Genzo se dio cuenta de que su nivel no estaba ya a la altura de un seleccionado nacional, por lo que decidió retirarse antes de pasar por la vergüenza de no ser convocado para algún evento importante o, peor aún, pasar a la banca de suplentes. Quizás nunca lo reconocería, pero nada le dolió más que perder la semifinal del anterior Mundial ante Holanda y, conociéndolo como lo conozco, yo estoy segura de que él se echa toda la culpa de la descalificación, porque fueron sus manos resentidas las que dejaron pasar los dos goles de Bryan Cruyffort que destrozaron cualquier esperanza que tuviera Japón de ganar la Copa dos veces seguidas.

¿Estaría pensando Genzo en eso, ahora que el guardameta alemán festejaba con el trofeo de la FIFA en sus manos? ¿O simple y sencillamente recordaba sus buenas épocas de jugador?

- Me pregunto si yo me habré visto igual de ridículo que Neur.- comentó Genzo, sonriendo apenas, mirando cómo el portero teutón saltaba y gritaba como niño de once años.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, porque imaginarse a alguien tan serio como Wakabayashi haciendo esa clase de ridículos estaba fuera de todo contexto.

- No, no te viste así.- me apresuré a responder, sin dejar de reírme.- Tú siempre has sido reservado, tus celebraciones fueron más discretas. Más que ridículo, tenías cara de no creer que realmente estabas viviendo tu sueño.

- No era para menos.- él me miró.- Si consideras que en los años previos a ése en el que gané el Mundial pasé por una racha que se podría considerar mala: me fracturé la cara, me fui del Hamburgo, y no tuve una muy buena presentación en los juegos disputados en la Copa Asiática. Pero al menos los tenía a ustedes, ti y a Daisuke, y eso hacía que todo lo demás fuesen sólo contratiempos sin importancia. Ganar la Copa fue darle la vuelta a un año de cosas negativas; por mucha confianza que tengas en ti mismo y por mucha seguridad que sientas en tu destino, siempre habrá una parte de duda y de incredulidad en tu interior, y me parece que esa parte mía llegó a crecer a un límite insospechado. Supongo que por eso no lograba creer que realmente _nos encontrábamos en la cima del mundo. _

- No serías humano si no dudaras de ti mismo alguna vez en tu vida, Genzo Wakabayashi.- respondí, con un suspiro.- Pero de cualquier manera es sorprendente saber que hasta tú tenías tus dudas.

- Mis dudas y mis arrepentimientos.- él me quitó el mini balón de juguete y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.- En este punto de mi vida, en el que aún soy joven para el estándar normal pero que empiezo a ser viejo para jugar al fútbol, me pongo a pensar qué hubiera sido de mi carrera si de más joven hubiese decidido cuidar mejor mis lesiones.

Genzo en ese momento tenía treinta y cuatro años, pero en cinco meses cumpliría los treinta y cinco; como él mismo dijo, ésta comenzaba a ser una edad elevada para un futbolista que se la ha pasado jugando desde los nueve o diez años. Era cierto que había jugadores que a los cuarenta todavía seguían en activo (el máximo goleador en la historia de los Mundiales tenía treinta y seis años, y se rumoraba que su retiro estaba próximo), pero yo dudaba que Genzo llegara a los treinta y ocho años sin haberse retirado definitivamente del fútbol profesional.

- Espero que no vayas a empezar otra vez con eso de que "pudimos haber ganado la Copa dos veces seguidas si yo no hubiera estado en malas condiciones".- bufé, algo exasperada, arrancándole el balón de las manos.- No vayas a volver con lo mismo, por favor. Ya pasó, déjalo ser, aun cuando fuese verdad eso de que tus capacidades eran menores por culpa de tus lesiones, recuerda que son once jugadores los que disputan un partido, no uno, y si tú fallaste al detener los dos tiros de Cruyffort, tus compañeros Tsubasa Ozhora, Kojiro Hyuga, Aoi Shingo, Taro Misaki y el resto fracasaron al no poder anotar tres goles, entre todos juntos. Tú la tenías más difícil, porque debías hacer todo solo (aunque los defensas también tuvieron la culpa por no marcar bien a Bryan), pero ellos eran más y no pudieron meter ni un gol entre todos. Además, ¿recuerdas cuántas Selecciones han podido ganar el Mundial dos veces seguidas? Sabes bien que sólo dos, Italia y Brasil, ni siquiera Alemania o Argentina han podido repetir esta proeza, con todo y que ambas selecciones han llegado a la final por dos torneos consecutivos. Japón hizo algo único e histórico, algo que ninguna otra Selección hará, y fue ganar un Mundial en el deporte más popular del mundo pero que no era ni remotamente conocido entre su propia gente. Ustedes son los únicos campeones que no pertenecen a las ligas más fuertes del mundo, los únicos que han podido coronarse del continente asiático. ¿Qué cometiste errores al no cuidar tus lesiones? Bueno, ya sabes cuál ha sido siempre mi opinión al respecto, pero de cualquier manera no es algo que puedas corregir el día de hoy. No eras del tipo de hombre que se lamenta por siempre de sus malas decisiones, Wakabayashi, no comiences a serlo ahora.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, Genzo soltó una carcajada auténtica, que se confundió con otras tantas risas ocasionadas por las payasadas de algún jugador alemán.

- No has cambiado nada, siempre tan directa.- dijo él, aun riendo.- Ésa es una de las cosas que siempre me han gustado de ti. Sé que tienes razón, en todo, pero más en esa parte en la que dijiste que nunca me he lamentado de mis decisiones. Quién diría que algún día lo haría.

- Eso mismo iba a decir yo: Quién lo diría.- suspiré.- Tantos años de actuar como una máquina fría y calculadora y viene siendo que, al final, sí tienes sentimientos.

Nos quedamos callados por espacio de varios minutos; la celebración se prolongaría por muchas horas, eso era evidente, pero al menos era divertido y emocionante ver a los alemanes gritar como locos, dado que ellos son un pueblo conocido por su extrema seriedad.

- A pesar de todo, hay una decisión de la que siempre me voy a arrepentir, y es haberte dejado ir, Yuri.- continuó Genzo, con suavidad.- A ti, y a Daisuke.

- No has dejado de ser el padre de Daisuke, te informo.- fruncí el ceño.- ¿O qué, vas a dejar de pasarme la pensión?

- Deja de bromear por un momento y escúchame.- pidió él, muy serio.- No puedo corregir los errores que cometí en el último Mundial que jugué, ni el daño hecho a mi cuerpo por las lesiones que sufrí, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recuperarte, Yuri. Estoy seguro de que nuestro problema es que los dos tenemos nuestro carácter, así como nuestras metas y sueños, y que ninguno estaba dispuesto a cederlos en aras del bien de los sueños y metas del otro, pero en algún punto los dos dejamos que los tuyos se sacrificaran por los míos, a pesar de que yo me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que esto sucediera.

- ¿Realmente te hiciste esa promesa?.- mi voz se escuchó más dolida de lo que esperé.- Yo en algún momento la olvidé, después de que nació Daisuke. Supongo que no es lo mismo cuando eres soltera a cuando ya tienes una vida que depende de ti.

- No tenía por qué ser así.- Genzo movió la cabeza, de un lado a otro.- Admito mi error, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde para corregirlo.

Podría decir que, en ese momento, yo le respondí que también lo seguía amando y que sí, que quería volver con él y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero, una vez más, la vida no es tan simple y yo apenas estaba digiriendo lo sucedido. Sin contar el hecho de que mi ex marido había decidido venir a declararme su amor justo cuando estaba trabajando, claro.

- Éste no es un buen lugar, ni tampoco el mejor momento.- señalé.- Estoy trabajando, por si no lo habías notado.

- Lo sé muy bien.- él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas de triunfo.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes muy bien?.- hubo algo en su tono de voz que captó mi atención.

- ¿Te mencioné alguna vez que Tobías Vizcaína es un amigo muy cercano de Tsubasa?.- Genzo tenía la sonrisa de un niño que ha hecho una travesura.- ¿Y que nunca duda en darle información sobre ti cada vez que se lo pido?

- ¿Es decir que le pides a mi jefe que me espíe?.- exclamé escandalizada, lo que me hizo ganar el reproche de varios reporteros.- ¿Desde cuándo haces eso, exactamente?

- Bueno, diría que "espiar" es una palabra dura.- Wakabayashi se rascó la cabeza, bajo la gorra.- Más bien sólo me dice en dónde vas a estar. Sabía que ibas a ir a la inauguración del Mundial, verte ahí era mi primera opción pero no pude hallarte entre tanto caos, además de que no iba a ser ése el mejor lugar para hablar contigo, pero Vizcaína no tuvo ningún reparo en avisarme, hace un par de días, que te mandaría a Alemania a cubrir este evento.

Me sentí indignada porque mi jefe me había ocultado que le estaba informando a mi ex marido de todos mis pasos; ahora entiendo la sonrisa de burla que Tobías mostró cuando me dijo que me enviaría a Alemania. Ya le reclamaría al volver, pero por el momento tenía que hacer un control de daños rápido puesto que no estaba preparada para ver a Genzo, mucho menos para el impacto que me ocasionó su declaración.

Sin embargo, al parecer mi ex marido no esperaba una respuesta, al menos no una inmediata, porque a partir de ahí se limitó a dejarme trabajar pero, aunque traté de concentrarme en lo que importaba, y a pesar de que tomé varias fotografías, no conseguí mantener mi mente enfocada por completo en lo que sucedía en el escenario. Sin embargo, el estar con Genzo tuvo algo bueno a mi favor. Karl Heinz Schneider (que ya había acabado su participación en el evento) se acercó a él para saludarlo, en medio de los _flashes _de las cámaras, y Wakabayashi aprovechó para felicitarlo por su triunfo, que muy merecido se tenía por la excelente participación que tuvo Alemania en todo el Mundial, no sólo en la final (esa goliza de siete a uno que le propinaron los teutones a Brasil quedaría marcada por siempre en la historia del fútbol). Karl, muy sonriente y feliz, agradeció a su amigo por las felicitaciones y, con mucha naturalidad, después me saludó a mí, quizás porque pensó que estábamos juntos.

- Muchas felicidades.- dije, sonriendo.- Ustedes hicieron muy cierta la famosa frase de Gary Lineker: "_El fútbol es un deporte que inventaron los ingleses, juegan once contra once y siempre gana Alemania"._

- Gracias, Lily.- Schneider sonrió también.- Me siento orgulloso de haber podido hacer este sueño realidad.

- Esa frase me gusta.- de inmediato saqué mi libreta de anotaciones.- ¿Puedo usarla para mi reportaje?

Por respuesta, Karl rió, tras lo cual invitó a Genzo a la celebración V.I.P. que tendría lugar más tarde, pidiéndole que lo buscara al acabar la celebración en la Puerta para llevarnos con él.

- Llevo dos noches sin dormir, jugué 120 minutos de partido y realicé un vuelo de trece horas para llegar hasta aquí, pero esto aún no acaba.- comentó Karl, a quien el cansancio comenzaba a dejarle ojeras bajo los azules ojos.- Menos mal que éste fue mi último Mundial, que dos así podrían conmigo. Vendrás entonces, ¿verdad, Wakabayashi?

- ¿Por qué no?.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

- Muy bien.- Schneider hizo un gesto de despedida.- Trae a tu mujer, seguramente no querrá perdérselo.

Con "su mujer" se estaba refiriendo a mí, queda claro, y yo no hice nada para sacar a Schneider de su error. Sí, ya sé, soy una oportunista convenenciera porque acepté que en esos momentos Karl me considerara como la pareja del amigo al que invitó a una fiesta V.I.P., pero me vale, una oportunidad así no se desperdicia, ya luego podría aclararle que Genzo y yo ya no somos nada, o eso esperaba hacer.

Cuando la celebración en la Puerta de Brandenburgo al fin concluyó, Wakabayashi me arrastró con él (no con grandes esfuerzos, lo admito) hasta el sitio en donde Schneider y el resto de la Selección se habían reunido. De ahí, quién sabe cómo, acabamos todos en un exclusivísimo sitio _lounge_ en donde ya había muchas personas esperando la llegada de los alemanes; en medio del caos que eso representó, pude ver ahí a la esposa de Schneider, Elieth, una famosa y reconocidísima diseñadora de modas quien, si no siguió una carrera como modelo muy seguramente se debió a que su estatura baja no le habría permitido brillar en las pasarelas, porque su belleza por sí sola era suficiente para captar la atención de las cámaras. Karl y Elieth eran el ejemplo de la pareja perfecta de Alemania, una relación que había resistido los embates de la fama, los celos y el tiempo. ¡Qué envidia, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la mía!

(También he de mencionar que, por las pocas veces que había hablado con Elieth Schneider, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella es una mujer muy agradable y maravillosa; desgraciadamente, mi partida a España y los cambios drásticos que sufrió mi vida no me hicieron posible mantener contacto con ella, pero estoy segura de que Elieth y yo podríamos llegar a ser excelentes amigas si nos lo propusiéramos).

Además de Elieth, estaban ahí las esposas o novias de los demás jugadores alemanes, así como Eva Schneider y otros tantos modelos (lo que no es de sorprender si se considera que la mayoría de las parejas de los futbolistas teutones son modelos), y no pude evitar sentirme fuera de lugar, hasta que recordé que yo no estaba ahí como pareja de Genzo sino como reportera. Esto hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, y fui de aquí para allá recopilando información; por fortuna, pude conseguir las entrevistas que deseaba con Schneider y con el guardameta alemán y, para mi gran sorpresa, también vi a Thomas entrevistando a su homónimo. Al vernos, mi amigo me sonrió con picardía y yo le devolví el gesto, feliz de saber que él había conseguido salirse con la suya.

En las mesas convenientemente acomodadas había bocadillos de todas las variedades posibles, que iban desde los más comunes hasta los más exóticos (desde las famosas salchichas _Wurst_ hasta bocadillos hechos a base de caviar), regados con una generosa cantidad de alcohol de todo tipo, desde whisky hasta vodka pasando por vino francés, aunque la bebida que se servía mucho más que las otras era la tan famosa cerveza alemana, tanto, que esa celebración hacía que el _Oktoberfest _pareciera una fiesta infantil.

¿Han probado la cerveza artesanal alemana? Créanme, es deliciosa. Yo, que no soy precisamente muy fan de la cerveza, tuve que cambiar mi manera de pensar al llegar a Alemania y beber el néctar que fabrican aquí. ¡Por algo el _Oktoberfest _es tan popular! De manera que me entusiasmé con los enormes tarros que rondaban de aquí para allá, cuidándome muy bien de no emborracharme en el proceso. En algún punto, sin embargo, me cansé de todo el humo, las salpicaduras de cerveza, las modelos ebrias y los jugadores agotados, y me dije que ya había recolectado suficiente información para mi reportaje. Sin embargo, dado que no deseaba ser descortés con Schneider marchándome tan repentinamente, me fui a una terraza semivacía en donde algún jugador suplente se besuqueaba con una actriz de dudosa categoría, pero por fortuna ambos estaban demasiado interesados el uno en la otra como para prestarme atención. Como si sólo estuviese esperando ese momento, Genzo se acercó para hacerme compañía, ya que nos habíamos separado al inicio de la reunión.

- No recuerdo que nosotros hayamos tenido una celebración así de excesiva.- comentó él, apoyándose contra la barandilla de metal del balcón.

- Por favor, no me digas que no lo recuerdas.- me burlé.- Cambia el caviar por el sushi exótico y la cerveza por el sake, y tendrás la celebración que disfrutó Japón hace ocho años.

- ¿Así de excedidos fuimos?.- Genzo tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco.

- Oh, sí.- asentí, recargando los codos en la barandilla.- Y quizás, hasta lo fueron más. Recuerdo bien que Ishizaki estuvo muy cerca de hacer un _striptease_; gracias al Cielo que alguien tuvo la decencia de detenerlo antes de que se quitara el pantalón, eso habría sido de lo más bochornoso.

- Ése fue Misugi.- se rió Wakabayashi.- En mis recuerdos no me parece que nuestra fiesta haya estado tan pasada, pero si llegó al extremo de hacer que Ishizaki quisiera desnudarse, supongo que tienes razón y fue peor que ésta.

- No tan peor, sólo un poquito peor.- me encogí de hombros.- Al menos no hemos llegado a ese punto en donde alguien quiera quitarse la ropa. ¡Ah! Hay que reconocerles también que ustedes tenían menos modelos y actrices porno, digo, actrices.

- No quise decirlo, pero reconocí a un par de ellas.- Genzo enrojeció ligeramente, mientras sonreía como niño descarado.

Honestamente, hablando con la verdad y de frente, nunca he entendido por qué las mujeres se molestan al descubrir que sus hombres ven películas porno. Son hombres, eso es lo que hacen casi todos los que se dignan de ser heterosexuales, y enojarse por eso es algo estúpido; equivale a enfurecerse porque un gato se afila las uñas en un sillón costoso, al final de cuentas eso es lo que estos animales hacen por instinto. Con los hombres es lo mismo.

- Me ha sorprendido un poco que las hayan invitado, considerando que muchos jugadores trajeron a sus mujeres aquí.- comenté, mirando a Karl bailar con Elieth.

- Supongo que la mayoría esperaba que nadie las reconociera.- respondió Genzo, con la misma sonrisa de niño descarado.- Pero dejando de lado los asuntos triviales como qué actriz porno está presente en esta fiesta, no quiero que te vayas hasta que no escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

- Pensé que ya me lo habías dicho todo hace rato.- suspiré, mirando a Berlín bajo mis pies, con la puerta de Brandenburgo a lo lejos.

- No todo.- negó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.- Nunca tuve oportunidad de reclamarte lo que hiciste, y eso me ha tenido molesto todos estos años.

- ¿Lo que hice?.- me sorprendí, porque no me esperaba esto.- ¿Qué se supone que hice, a ver dime?

- ¿Todavía me lo preguntas?.- él lucía molesto en verdad.- Volviste a escribir tú sola el final de una historia que estábamos haciendo los dos, igual que aquélla vez que te marchaste de Alemania tras entrevistarme y acostarte conmigo por primera vez.

¿Qué? Oh, no, no otra vez con eso aunque… Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, lo peor de todo es que sí fue cierto: Genzo tenía razón, y yo volví a darle punto final a un cuento que era de ambos. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces para protestar y decirle que todo era mentira, que estaba exagerando y que eran cuentos suyos, pero de inmediato una vocecilla interna me dijo que no tendría vergüenza si me atrevía a negarlo todo, así que me quedé callada.

- No voy a negar que tuvimos muchos problemas en los últimos meses que pasamos juntos como pareja.- continuó Genzo, en voz baja, mirando la ciudad.- Sé cuáles son los errores que cometí, sé bien que no debí abandonarte tanto tiempo, ni dejar pasar tantos días sin llamarte por teléfono al menos una vez, y estoy muy consciente de que nunca, nunca, debí ignorar tus llamadas la noche en la que Daisuke enfermó. Sé bien que no debí tomar a la ligera la aberración que le tenías a mi fama, pero tú debes saber también que, en vez de marcharte a México con _nuestro hijo_ sin avisarme, debiste haberme dicho las cosas de frente para tratar de corregir estos errores. Esa cobardía tuya ha dado al traste conmigo en dos ocasiones ya, Lily.

El que Genzo me llamara por mi nombre real era una señal de lo muy enojado que estaba conmigo. Sí, ya sé, varias hojas más arriba me quejé de que él hubiese usado mi apodo, pero la verdad es que me cayó peor que me llamara por mi nombre.

- ¿Tan difícil era pelear por lo nuestro?.- continuó mi ex marido, con tono dolido.- ¿Te estaba pidiendo demasiado? Para ser justo contigo, aunque te sorprenda, llegué a la conclusión de que sí te pedí demasiado, porque, como te dije antes, dejé que sacrificaras tus sueños por los míos. ¿Realmente tenía derecho a pedirte esto o a permitir que lo hicieras?

- Millones de mujeres en el mundo lo hacen todos los días y a nadie le importa.- abofeteé a mi parte feminista demasiado tarde, cuando ya había acabado de hablar.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- La diferencia está en que no me importan las demás, sólo tú.- replicó Genzo, mirándome.

En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar unos gemidos bastante subidos de tono, que nos hizo ver que el futbolista había prescindido de la decencia y el decoro para hacer lo que quería hacer desde un principio con la actriz de duda reputación, lo que causó que Genzo y yo nos miráramos y soltáramos una carcajada.

- Eso ha cortado toda la tensión del momento.- dijo, tomándome de la mano.- Una fiesta de celebración mundialista no es precisamente el mejor lugar para tratar el tema de nuestra relación fallida. Ven, salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Y Schneider?.- inquirí, inquieta por el contacto de la mano de mi ex marido.

- No se va a molestar, tenlo por seguro.- sin perder más tiempo, Genzo me sacó rápidamente de la fiesta al estilo _lounge_, llevándome en todo momento bien agarrada de la mano.

El aire fresco fue como una bendición, y la relativa tranquilidad de la calle era un contraste muy notorio comparado con el ambiente de la fiesta. El contacto de la mano de Genzo quemaba la mía, pero no tenía deseos de que él me soltase; ambos caminamos así, tomados de la mano durante varias cuadras, sin hablar ni preocuparse, únicamente dejando que todo ocurriese de manera natural. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de en dónde estuvo nuestro mayor error, el peor de todos, y fue que, en realidad, Genzo y yo nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de dejar que nuestra relación fluyera por sí sola. Nos conocimos en un viaje exprés que yo hice a Alemania, nos acostamos al tercer día de conocernos, me regresé a México sin decir adiós, él me fue a buscar y volvimos a tener sexo, tras lo cual mantuvimos una relación de amantes (no novios, ni pareja estable, sólo amantes) durante un tiempo hasta que yo quedé embarazada. De ahí, vino el consabido "emparejamiento obligado por el bien del niño", sin darnos la oportunidad de amarnos primero como pareja. Yo no recordaba que antes hubiéramos hecho algo tan simple como pasear tomados de la mano, como un hombre y una mujer que se aman y que quieren pasar su vida juntos. Nunca tuve muy en claro si de verdad quería sacrificar mis sueños por los de él, lo único que sabía era que yo amaba a Genzo más que a ningún otro hombre que hubiese conocido antes y que quería estar con él tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pero creo que ninguno consideró las consecuencias a largo plazo. No es que crea que tener a Daisuke fuera un error (porque no lo fue), pero sin duda él tuvo mucho que ver en el hecho de que Genzo y yo dejáramos de lado el asunto de intentar ser una pareja para empezar a comportarnos como padres.

No sé si él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, o si sólo había llegado a esta conclusión desde antes, pero varias cuadras más adelante, Genzo me apretó la mano y me sonrió.

- No le creí a Matsuyama cuando me dijo que pasear con tu chica de la mano es algo muy satisfactorio.- comentó.- Pero sí que lo es. ¿Por qué nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, Yuri?

- Porque entre nosotros siempre estuvo Daisuke.- respondí, suspirando.- Tú tomabas una de sus manos así como yo tomaba la otra que le quedaba libre.

- No me arrepiento de haber hecho eso, pero sin duda me habría gustado haber tomado tu mano más seguido, sin intermediarios.- comentó Wakabayashi, acariciando mis dedos.- Dime que no es demasiado tarde para eso.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Liesl y Katreen?.- pregunté, más por idiotez que por tantear terreno.

- Sabía que algún día me preguntarías sobre Liesl.- Genzo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sardónica.

- No podías esperar otra cosa, si consideras que la noche en la que nos acostamos por primera vez me hablaste de lo mucho que sufriste por ella.- repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Las mujeres no olvidamos esas cosas.

- Lo sé.- él suspiró, resignado.- Lo de Liesl tenía que hacerlo; durante las semanas que siguieron a tu partida, la segunda vez que te marchaste, me pregunté si mi error había sido el querer olvidar a Liesl contigo. No sé, se me pasó esta idea por la cabeza, aunque ahora que la menciono en voz alta me doy perfecta cuenta de que, en realidad, fue al revés, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a averiguar en dónde había estado mi error. Sin embargo, a pesar de que encontré a Liesl con relativa facilidad, y que estuvo dispuesta a intentarlo conmigo, el tiempo también había pasado para ella y tenía una historia que la perseguía. Si las cosas no se dieron en la época en la que ambos éramos solteros, mucho menos habrían de darse cuando yo ya tenía un hijo y ella buscaba olvidarse de su ex prometido. De inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no iba funcionar, y que una relación así sólo le agregaría una raya al tigre de los errores desastrosos, de manera que decidimos dejarlo por la paz. No me siento mal por lo sucedido entre nosotros, porque eso permitió que Liesl se diera cuenta de cuánto amaba a su futuro esposo, y que yo supiera hasta dónde podía llegar mi capacidad para engañarme.

Me quedé callada ya que, muy a mi pesar, estaba interesada en lo que Genzo narraba. Sentí cierta satisfacción al saber que Liesl había conseguido enamorarse de alguien más que no fuese el padre de mi hijo y que ahora era feliz con ese otro hombre. Bien por ella.

- Lo de Katreen fue meramente físico, lo admito.- continuó Genzo, reticente.- Muy en el fondo siempre supe que a ella no la quería para una relación estable, pero todos los hombres pasamos por esa faceta idiota de querer andar con una mujer así, sobre todo cuando hemos sido rechazados por otra que vale mucho más. Es una manera estúpida de levantarse la moral, comprobarle a todos, pero sobre todo a tu ex, que uno puede conseguirse a la mujer que quiera.

No pude evitar reírme, a pesar de todo; ¿esto le sucedía incluso a un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo como Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿De verdad?

- Lo sé, es para reírse.- él tuvo el descaro de avergonzarse.- Pero así fue, aunque admito que no lo supe hasta tiempo después, cuando me di cuenta de que no importara cuánto lo quisiera negar, a quien trataba de sustituir, sin éxito, era a ti. Por esta razón, después de terminar a Katreen me negué a estar con alguien más no porque estuviera dolido o "dejara de creer en el amor" por culpa de su engaño, como tan imbécilmente declararon algunos diarios, sino porque al fin me había dado cuenta de que no iba a poder reemplazarte con nadie.

- ¿Y luego?.- pregunté, conteniendo el aliento. Las manos me sudaban pero aun así no solté la mano de ese hombre.- Eso pasó hace algún tiempo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora decidiste que era buena idea venir a buscarme?

- Porque estaba enojado.- respondió Genzo, con toda tranquilidad; muy seguramente él ya se había visto venir esta pregunta y estaba preparado para responderla.- Estaba furioso por el hecho de que te habías ido sin darme la oportunidad de dar una opinión, de saber cuáles habían sido mis errores. Estaba tan enojado que tuve que pensar seriamente sobre cuál sentimiento predominaba sobre el otro, si mi furia o mis deseos de volver a tenerte.

- Tantos años para librar una batalla a muerte.- musité, en español, otra costumbre mía que solía causarle gracia a mi ex marido.

- Y después de eso.- Genzo reprimió una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza para evitar que yo me diera cuenta de esto, aunque no funcionó. El sol estaba en su camino al poniente y la luz comenzó a cambiar, aunque aún había la suficiente como para que él y yo nos miráramos directamente sin ayuda de farolas.- Cuando decidí que te amaba más que lo mucho que detestaba tus manías, antes de buscarte primero tenía que asegurarme de que tú no hubieses elegido creer que yo no era el hombre de tu vida y que a éste lo hubieses encontrado falsamente en alguien más.

- ¿Falsamente?.- enarqué una ceja.

- Sí, porque yo estoy seguro de que soy el hombre de tu vida.- dijo él, muy serio.- Lo soy, y lo sabes, a pesar de todo.

¿Cómo no amarlo? De verdad, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Esa seguridad suya siempre me ha fascinado, aunque al mismo tiempo odiaba que Genzo fuese tan descarado y que se sintiera tan confiado sobre mis sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, en vez de sonreír le fruncí el ceño, dándole a entender que estaba equivocado.

- Aunque lo niegues, es verdad. Yo sólo tenía que quitarte de encima a aquéllos que pretendían quedarse con lo que es mío, sin que te dieras cuenta.- continuó Wakabayashi, mirando a las personas que pasaban por la calle, muchas de las cuales parecían querer reconocerlo.- Daisuke me ayudó bastante, he de decirlo, él me hablaba de todo lo que hacía para boicotear tus relaciones. Me prometió que nunca iba a permitir que tú te casaras con alguien más.

"Pequeño traidor", pensé, mitad enojada, mitad divertida, aunque predominaba más el regocijo que mi molestia, después de todo se trataba de mi pequeño. "Yo siempre creí que lo que hacía Daisuke con mis parejas era accidental y resulta que no. ¿Así que le prometiste a papi que cuidarías de mami mientras él se animaba a recuperarla? ¡Pequeño tramposo! Pero ya verás cuando te vea".

- También me habló de ciertas vacaciones que pasaron con Stefan Levin.- en los ojos oscuros de Genzo brilló el enojo, aunque por poco tiempo.- En esa ocasión tuve qué dominarme para no ir a partirle la cara a Levin por acercarse a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

- No hubieras tenido derecho, tú y yo no éramos pareja en esa época.- protesté, mientras me ruborizaba por el hecho de que Genzo se hubiese enterado de lo que pensé que había quedado muy bien oculto.- Así como Daisuke tampoco tenía derecho a contarte esas cosas.

- No te enojes con él.- Genzo me soltó las manos para tomarme por la cintura y atraerme hacia su cuerpo.- No te enojes conmigo. Me ha llevado tiempo analizarlo todo y darme cuenta de cuáles han sido nuestros errores, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para corregirlos. Juntos. Como pareja.

Errores, errores, todo se limitaba a errores. Sí, es verdad, él había cometido varios, pero yo también había hecho los míos, no vale la pena negarlo. ¿Qué tan "imposible" era solucionarlos? ¿Qué tan grande era mi terquedad?

- Te amo tal y como eres.- continuó Genzo, mirándome a los ojos y sin soltarme.- Aunque deteste tus manías, no quiero cambiarte porque te acepto como eres, pero quiero que crezcas y seas mejor cada día y, sobre todo, que cumplas tus sueños y metas. Quiero verte brillar y ser tu luz en la oscuridad; quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Te admiro, te respeto y confío en ti por la gran mujer que eres, la mujer que me ha dado un hijo excepcional. Conozco tus errores y tus defectos, pero nunca te juzgaré por ellos porque sé que tú no lo harás conmigo. No pienso volver a rendirme cuando se nos presenten retos, ya no más, porque estoy seguro de que lo nuestro vale la pena. No te necesito para vivir, así como tú tampoco me necesitas, me lo has demostrado claramente, pero quiero estar contigo porque mi vida es mucho mejor cuando estamos juntos, y quiero que la tuya también sea mejor a mi lado. Debí haberte dicho todo esto antes pero creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para hacerlo, porque ya no somos los dos jóvenes de veinte años llenos de sueños que éramos cuando nos conocimos, sino dos adultos de treinta y tantos que han tenido una década de errores para aprender.

Con palabras así, ¿quién podría seguirse resistiendo? Ni siquiera yo, por mucho que quería evitar tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra, porque hay que admitir que la piedra puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva. ¿Valía la pena seguirme negando a aceptar de nuevo a mi ex marido sólo por mi orgullosa necedad?

Genzo acercó sus labios a los míos y yo no lo rechacé; ambos nos besamos intensamente (ya no estábamos en tiempo de ser reservados o tímidos), apoyados contra el muro de concreto de algún edificio de Berlín, mientras la gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor y nos miraba como si nunca hubiesen visto a una pareja demostrarse su amor en público. Oh, es cierto, que esto no es algo común en Europa, y mucho menos en un país tan serio como lo es Alemania, pero eso a nosotros no nos importó. ¿Qué más daba si besarnos apasionadamente a media calle fuese nuestro último error?

Pero al final se impuso la seriedad innata de Genzo quien, al separarse de mí para agarrar aire, me tomó de la mano y me llevó por las calles de Berlín. ¿A dónde íbamos? Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia: cuando tienes treinta y tres años (treinta y cuatro, en el caso de Genzo) y te has reencontrado con el amor de tu vida quien, además de todo, es el padre (madre) de tu hijo, sólo hay un lugar a donde puedes ir, sobre todo porque a esta edad se necesitan menos preámbulos para llegar al amor puro y desmedido (bueno, eso de puro sonó muy cursi, lo admito, borren eso). El pudor y la timidez podrán quedar bien para un adolescente, pero nosotros somos la pareja que cedió a sus impulsos sexuales en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de pasar una noche a solas. Así pues, Genzo me llevó a su hotel (mucho más lujoso que aquél en donde me hospedaba, vaya novedad), y una vez que la puerta de la habitación quedó cerrada con llave, ambos nos lanzamos uno en brazos del otro para dar rienda suelta a una pasión que había permanecido adormecida durante mucho tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos se reencontraron como los de dos viejos amantes, reconociendo que habían extrañado el calor del otro y la electricidad incontrolable que causaba su íntimo roce. Yo, antes de volverme loca de placer, alcancé a darme cuenta que, por mucho que lo hubiese negado, tener sexo con otro hombre nunca sería tan placentero como hacerlo con Genzo (y, según me lo confesó después, él se había sentido igual, ninguna otra mujer puede despertar su pasión como lo hago yo. ¡Eso es empezar con el pie derecho!). Si hace diez años había creído que acostarme con Genzo Wakabayashi había sido de lo más increíble, ahora fue simplemente excepcional. La impulsividad de los veinte había sido superada, por mucho, por la experiencia de los treinta. ¡Y vaya que teníamos experiencia, caramba!

Sé que en mis dos anteriores historias di una pequeña pero significativa probada del sexo que tuvimos Genzo y yo pero, curiosamente, descubrí que con la edad también viene la discreción. No tuve ningún reparo en desnudarme ante Genzo (ni de desnudarlo a él, vamos), ni en dejar que acariciara y besara mi cuerpo ardiente, ni en permitir que entrara en mí una y otra vez hasta hacerme alcanzar el éxtasis más profundo y delicioso, pero creo que eso es algo que debería guardar sólo para mí, porque es el pudor con los desconocidos lo que me impide entrar en más detalles. Sólo confórmense con saber que Genzo me hizo el amor esa tarde que moría en el crepúsculo, y que continuó así hasta muy entrada la noche.

Ya era casi de madrugada (mientras yo descansaba sobre su pecho, toda satisfecha y plácida) cuando él comenzó a enumerar los errores que nos llevaron a nuestra situación actual: el haberme ido de Alemania, sin avisar, la primera vez que dormimos juntos; el que Genzo se hubiese dejado llevar por sus impulsos y hubiese ido a buscarme a México sin tener antes un plan definido; el no haber tenido tiempo para actuar como pareja antes de convertirnos en padres; el permitir que mis sueños se vieran afectados por los de él; el que Genzo ignorara mi rechazo a su fama; el que él ignorara mis necesidades por culpa de su carrera; el que yo no hubiese reclamado por estas cosas a tiempo; el irme de Europa sin avisar, por segunda ocasión, y sin darle a él la oportunidad de corregir sus errores; el no permitirme a mí corregir los míos, y así, una larga lista que, en esos momentos, nos causaba más risa que pesar.

- Me pregunto qué habrán hecho Karl y Elieth para aguantar juntos tantos años.- comenté, mirando perezosamente hacia el techo.

- Conocerse como una pareja normal.- respondió Genzo, con ciertos visos de ironía en su voz.- Y falta añadir un error más a nuestra lista.

- ¿Cuál?.- inquirí. Comenzaba a darme hambre y me pregunté si el hotel tendría servicio a la habitación a esas horas de la noche.

- Pedirte que te quedaras conmigo un día más, sólo un día a la vez.- respondió Genzo. Me pregunto si él habrá recordado que eso me dijo aquélla ocasión que fue a buscarme a México.- Desde el principio debí pedirte una vida entera, no sólo un día.

Puede ser que él tuviera razón, que pedir una vida en vez de un día marca mucho la diferencia. ¿Habrían sido las cosas de otro modo de haber cambiado las palabras? Probablemente no, porque para que una relación de pareja funcione se necesita mucho más que la forma en la que le pides a esa persona especial que esté contigo para siempre.

- Pero la vida nadie la tiene comprada.- repuse con suavidad, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.- Y realmente, las personas sólo pueden regalar un día por vez, y a veces ni eso. Pero si crees que esto fue un error grave, entonces ahora mismo te digo que tienes lo que resta de mi vida, Genzo Wakabayashi, con sus días y sus noches, porque te puedo asegurar que, aunque sólo me quede una tarde más, será tuya por siempre.

Genzo no respondió, pero lo sentí sonreír. Supongo que eso para él era más que suficiente.

**Fin.**

**Notas: **

- Gary Lineker es un futbolista inglés de la década de los 80's, goleador máximo del Mundial México 86.

- Originalmente esta trilogía estaba planeada para ser sólo una historia sin continuaciones, pero por cuestiones varias y peticiones de algunas personas, escribí una segunda parte con la que me había quedado satisfecha, pero ahora he decidido hacer también un tercer fanfic, más que nada debido al hecho de que en el 2014 cumplo diez años de escribir historias y de usar el nickname de Lily de Wakabayashi, por lo que quise hacer un pequeño festejo personal haciendo la tercera y última parte del primer fanfic que hice en mi vida, el cual es _"Una Noche Más"_ (siendo éste, también, la primera historia en donde Lily Del Valle se dio a conocer)_. _Además, también me daba curiosidad ver qué tanto ha cambiado mi estilo de escritura en diez años, y ésta es una buena manera de hacerlo.

- Hace diez años aún no existía Elieth Shanks, personaje creado por mi querida hermana Elieth Schneider, pero la incluí en esta tercera parte como señal de que las cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo.


	4. EPÍLOGO

**Epílogo.**

¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué iba a dejar el asunto ahí? Claro que no. Por si no se habían dado cuenta, les agregué epílogo a mis dos historias anteriores, no veo por qué ésta debía ser la excepción. Además, creo que aquí está más que obligada una postdata, considerando cómo concluí el capítulo final de este cuento.

Supongo que debería hacer un resumen de lo que sucedió después de ese encuentro con Genzo, ese día en el que los alemanes celebraron en casa el haberse convertido en los Campeones del Mundo. No hay mucho más por decir sobre esa noche (ni sobre el día siguiente), excepto que Genzo y yo decidimos estar juntos de nuevo. O ser marido y mujer otra vez, como ustedes prefieran. Mi jefe me llamó muy temprano por la mañana para preguntarme cómo estuvo el asunto, y yo le contesté que había salido de maravilla a pesar de que acabé agotada (entre la celebración de la Puerta, la fiesta _lounge_ y la noche de sexo, no se podía esperar menos); estoy segura de que Tobías creyó que le diría algo sobre Genzo, pero yo estaba decidida a no soltarle prenda porque ni era asunto de su incumbencia ni se lo merecía por haber servido de espía para mi marido. Sin embargo, mi verdadera "revancha" habría de venir más tarde, aunque juro que no la planeé, fue simplemente una consecuencia de las nuevas circunstancias en las que me encontraba.

Unos quince días después de la celebración de los alemanes, Genzo y yo estuvimos presentes en una boda. No, no fue la nuestra, sino la de Thomas Braun; el muy desconsiderado canalla no tuvo la decencia de decirme que estaba comprometido y que su matrimonio estaba programado para realizarse el 31 de julio. Al parecer, Thommy por fin había conseguido encontrar a esa mujer que lo miraba a él de la misma forma en la que yo miraba a Genzo (según sus propias y cursis palabras) en su rara pero cariñosa novia, y mi amigo estaba convencido de que ella era la adecuada para sentar cabeza de una vez por todas. Me dio mucho gusto por él, de verdad que sí (y también por ella, porque es una buena mujer y se lo merece), pero me hubiera gustado que Thomas me lo hubiera contado todo después de decirme que sí estuvo enamorado de mí y de animarme a arreglar mis asuntos con Genzo, eso seguramente me habría hecho sentir menos culpable (y miserable), pero supongo que Thomas creyó que eso le quitaría drama al asunto (vaya manera de trolearme, querido amigo). ¡Ah! Y tampoco me dijo que había sido ascendido a Redactor en Jefe de _Sport Heute_, y que su plaza de reportero había quedado vacante con su nombramiento.

- Si estás interesada en volver a Alemania, tengo un puesto disponible en la revista.- me dijo Thomas durante la recepción de su boda.- Nos dará gusto tenerte de regreso, y estoy seguro de que no faltará un equipo que desee acoger en sus fuerzas infantiles al hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi. Sé lo que me vas a decir: _Sport Heute_ tiene su sede en Hamburgo y tu marido vive en Múnich, pero he pensado que no nos vendría mal darle esa vacante a una corresponsal _freelance_. Ya sabes, alguien que viva en Múnich pero que redacte artículos para nosotros por los cuales le daremos una muy jugosa paga.

Yo, muy cortésmente (y aguantando las ganas de jalarle las orejas), le respondí que consideraría su oferta; si no fuera porque yo sabía que Genzo tampoco estaba enterado del matrimonio de Thomas, habría jurado que esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para arreglarme las cosas, pero creo que esto fue más bien el último favor de un amigo sincero. Al menos, Genzo dejó de decir que Thomas estaba enamorado de mí, está de más decir que el que lo viera tan cariñoso con su nueva esposa influyó mucho en esto.

Thomas fue quien se casó, pero los que tuvieron su luna de miel fuimos nosotros. Uno de los planes de Genzo para recomponer nuestra relación era darnos un tiempo a solas, como pareja, de manera que organizó un viaje a Cancún para gozar de la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos. Daisuke se quedó con mis padres, en México, y mi marido y yo pasamos quince paradisiacos días en el Caribe mexicano, quince días que nos supieron a gloria. Al concluir nuestras románticas (y apasionadas) vacaciones, Genzo y yo volamos al Distrito Federal para recoger a nuestro hijo y llevárnoslo después a Disneylandia, antes de volver definitivamente a Europa. Nunca vi a Daisuke más feliz que ese día en el que, a pleno vuelo, le anunciamos cuál sería nuestro destino y, como cereza del pastel, que su padre y yo habíamos decidido vivir juntos de nuevo, los tres, como familia. Supongo que eso fue más de lo que Daisuke esperaba. Yo estaba agotada, pero ver a mi otra vez marido y a mi hijo riendo y disfrutando me dio los ánimos que necesitaba para aguantar nuestras primeras vacaciones familiares.

En Alemania, Genzo me tenía reservada otra sorpresa más: cuando aún estábamos en Cancún, él me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté (ambos habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que era momento de estabilizarnos), de manera que al llegar a Múnich ya nos estaba esperando una celebración nupcial. Schneider y su mujer insistieron en ser los padrinos de boda (no me equivoqué al pensar que Elieth y yo seríamos muy buenas amigas), y de repente me vi metida en una fiesta a la cual incluso habían asistido mis padres y mi tío Roberto (ellos viajaron a Alemania mientras nosotros estábamos en Disneylandia). Yo, que nunca soñé con casarme (y mucho menos con Genzo Wakabayashi), consideré que esa pequeña boda fue perfecta para una relación que acababa de renacer. Nadie mencione, por favor, que todo lo hicimos al revés (primero la luna de miel y luego la boda), que al final de cuentas el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

¿Y qué sucedió después? Como se pueden imaginar, regresé a Alemania con Daisuke y nos fuimos a vivir con Genzo, a la enorme casa que él compró para nosotros (oh, sí, cuando mi marido se decide a hacer las cosas, las hace en serio). Los dos juegan ahora con el Bayern Múnich, el primero en las ligas infantiles y el segundo con el equipo mayor de la Bundesliga; con orgullo digo que Daisuke está en camino de ser igual de bueno que su padre, pero éste asegura que eso es falso, porque cree firmemente que su hijo será mejor portero que él. Habrá que esperar a que pase el tiempo para comprobarlo (aunque yo también pienso que eso será cierto). Además, en su nuevo equipo, Daisuke conoció y se hizo amigo de los hijos de Karl y Elieth, quienes también son futbolistas, y ahora anda feliz de la vida con sus nuevos amigos (así como yo estoy cultivando una amistad sincera con los padres de éstos).

Yo trabajo ahora como reportera _freelance _para _Sport Heute _y para _Tiro de Esquina. _Tobías, cuando recibió mi renuncia, lo único que hizo fue decirme algo parecido a: "Sabía que te ibas a vengar por pasarle información de cada uno de tus actos a tu ex marido", y a mí me dio tanta pena que no pude irme por completo, de manera que decidí que, si iba a trabajar como _freelance _para _Sport Heute_, también podría hacerlo para _Tiro de Esquina. _Sin embargo, Thomas pretende hacerme participar de una manera más activa en su revista; aún no sé cómo será eso, pero conozco bien a mi amigo y algo se le ocurrirá para salirse con la suya. De todos modos, Genzo está a un par de años de retirarse definitivamente del fútbol profesional, y él asegura que si lo deseo, nos mudaremos a Hamburgo para que yo pueda enfocarme totalmente a _Sport Heute_, pero no he pensado mucho en eso. Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento de tomar una decisión.

Mucha gente me ha preguntado si Genzo y yo no deseamos tener otro hijo; yo siempre respondo que, aunque a ambos nos gustaría mucho, primero debemos darnos un tiempo para nosotros, como pareja, y también a Daisuke, para no volver a cometer los mismos errores. Sin embargo, aunque Genzo no lo dice abiertamente, constantemente lo sorprendo pensando en que le gustaría tener una hija, una que se parezca a mí. Yo no le digo nada, pero en el fondo, sé que ése también es mi deseo.

Estoy consciente de que esto no es un "y vivieron felices para siempre" porque, como ya se los dije al principio de este cuento, los finales felices no existen, sólo está la promesa de que el futuro puede ser mejor si uno se esfuerza lo suficiente. Sé muy bien que a Genzo y a mí nos esperan muchos retos como pareja, y también como individuos, retos que serán difíciles de superar, pero esta vez estamos conscientes de que hemos decidido afrontar el futuro juntos, y que no vamos a permitir que nuestros errores dominen nuestra vida, así como sabemos también que cualquier obstáculo que se interponga lo superaremos como pareja y como familia. El pasado ha quedado atrás y lo que venga por delante será totalmente nuestro, porque hemos fusionado nuestras metas y sueños para hacerlos más poderosos y así evitar que unos se pierdan por el bienestar de otros. Mutuamente ambos nos impulsaremos y llegaremos tan lejos como las alas de nuestro corazón nos lo permitan. No necesitaremos pedir ni una Noche más, ni un Día más, ni una Tarde más, porque al fin estamos seguros de que tendremos para nosotros todas las Noches, los Días y las Tardes que nos queden por el resto de la vida.

¿Esto es suficiente para nosotros? Firmemente, creo que sí lo es.


End file.
